


I'm Pretty Much Fucked

by monstersinthecosmos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Victor Nikiforov, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersinthecosmos/pseuds/monstersinthecosmos
Summary: Quick drabble about getting ready to have company over. :)





	I'm Pretty Much Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr prompt](https://monstersinthecosmos.tumblr.com/post/162577802634/173-lay-back-victor-x-yuuri-x-chris-p) from [YureiYume](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YureiYume/pseuds/YureiYume). 
> 
> My habit of listening-to-industrial-music-while-I-write-YOI leads me to borrow song titles to relevant music like [Mindless Faith - I'm Pretty Much Fucked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yg17yP-D1nc). Victor gives me a softer futurepop vibe, like De/Vision or so, but hey listen. Relevant title is relevant.

Yuuri is waiting in the middle of the bedroom when Victor comes in from showering. He’s toweling his hair off and freezes mid-motion when he notices the set of Yuuri’s shoulders, the coldness in his eyes. Victor’s stomach flutters.

“Uh. Hi,” he says, and feels a sudden and hot sense of vulnerability, standing there naked and on display. His gaze trails from Yuuri’s face, the authoritative posture, down lower to the blue tie in his hands. Then, behind him, the lube and assortment of toys laid out on the nightstand.

“Bed,” he says. He’s been working on his tone, and the perfect balance he strikes between firm and bored makes Victor’s cock twitch. Yuuri notices and his eyebrow raises in judgement.

The damp towel slips from his hands, forgotten, and he goes to sit at the edge of the mattress. In the corner of his eye he can see that Yuuri is fidgeting with the tie, twisting it around in his hands, and so far it’s the only tell. Victor makes the point not to avert his eyes from Yuuri’s face, as if he doesn’t notice.

Yuuri comes in after him, standing calmly at the foot of the bed, hovering over. He leans in to leave a chaste kiss on Victor’s mouth.

“Lay back,” he says. Victor nods, and as he lowers himself down, Yuuri keeps crawling after, covering his body and settling over his hips. He’s careful not to make contact with Victor’s hardening dick.

“Hands,” is the next command. Again in that tone that would’ve been a mumble just a few weeks ago. Now it’s becoming clear and confident and Victor almost whimpers. But he obediently raises his hands over his head. Yuuri movies higher on the bed, straddling over Victor’s ribs, and leans forward to tie his wrists to the headboard. His fingers move deftly and he gives the knot a tug to make sure it’s secure. Victor gives it a try, as well, and he can feel all the blood in his body surging to his cock when he realizes how tight it is.

Yuuri presses a finger to Victor’s lips. “We have company coming over, okay?”

Victor nods.

“Stay here and behave.”

He nods again, and again the feeling of heat tangles in his gut.

Then the weight is lifting, and Yuuri is grabbing for a plug off the nightstand. He pumps lube directly onto it and goes to kneel between Victor’s legs.

He uses the tip of the plug to spread lube around Victor’s hole, circling there for a moment.

“Chris and I have important things to talk about,” he says, and there’s a flash of excitement that glitters in his eyes. At first Victor thinks it’s another tell, another way to see through the veil of the scene, but as Yuuri opens him around the plug he realizes it fits, it works. That Yuuri’s enjoying this so much feels so much more threatening. He bites his lip but can’t hold back the high-pitched whine. “So keep it down and be good or I won’t let you see him.”

Yuuri is about to say something else when the doorbell goes off. Victor blinks up at him, and when he swallows his throat is dry, and the blood drains from his face as Yuuri gives the plug a half-twist and turns on the vibrator.

He stands, and smiles down at Victor—it isn’t nervous or malicious, but condescending and sweet, like Victor is a pet. He brushes Victor’s bangs away from his eyes, and takes a moment to comb through the damp hair with his fingers to set it in place. The vibrations are sparking energy in Victor’s core and shooting to his toes. He trembles beneath Yuuri’s scrutiny and tries to stay silent.

The bell rings again. Yuuri gives him a final once over and a little tap on the nose.

“Okay, Victor,” he stands and flattens his shirt down over his hips. He straightens his glasses. “How do I look?”

He tries to answer but the words don’t come out, just more strangled noise. Yuuri chuckles as he backs away and turns to leave.

“Good. You behave, we’ll see you in a bit.”


End file.
